


The Wedding

by RuminantRambling



Series: Belle [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Childbirth, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuminantRambling/pseuds/RuminantRambling
Summary: This is the final chapter of Belle, another of my stories.Belle and Hubert are going to get Married.Angst.Writing this made me cry. Do all authors do that when they hurt their characters?
Relationships: Hubert von Vestra/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Belle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161149
Kudos: 1





	The Wedding

Hubert wakes up in the darkness of his room with the worst headache he has ever had in his entire life. He is nearly paralyzed from the pain. He fights his every instinct and sits up, his head cradled in his hands. The pain throbs with every heartbeat. Tiny streaks of daylight fight their way through the curtains trying to bring some light, some life into this dark and dreary room. He is now upset with himself. He has overslept. His Lady will be furious with him. For the life of him, he cannot recall what duties he had scheduled this morning, the only thing in his mind is the pounding in his head. The pounding is joined by a companion, pounding at his door. He attempts to straighten his shirt, he had fallen asleep in his clothing again, and reaches for his overcoat, buttoning at least two buttons and running his hand through his hair, attempting to train the locks into something more presentable. Dispelling the magics from his bedroom door and disarming traps as he moves forward to the door at the other end of his parlor, he removes the final magical traps and unlocks the door.

Ferdinand bursts through the threshold nearly knocking him over.

“My word Hubert! You’re not even dressed! Come now, you can’t be late!” A primped and perfectly coiffed Ferdinand von Aegir grabs him by his left hand and drags him back to the bedroom.

“What is the meaning of this nonsense!” Hubert curtly declares. Oh, how many times has he said that to Ferdinand? He is always overly excited about some nonsense or another. Hubert frowns as the redhead is fumbling around grabbing pieces of clothing and laying them out on the bed. 

“Hubert! You must get started. There is little time left. You cannot be late for your own wedding!” Ferdinand stands with socks in one hand and a cravat in the other smiling widely and overcome with happiness.

“My what?” Hubert curses. It is not a question. It is a statement of defiance. His hands fisted at his sides. “Have you gone insane, man? What rubbish is spewing from your mouth again!”

Ferdinand lowers his hands, a look of confusion across his face. Then he puts his hands on his hips and begins roaring with laughter. “Oh, excellent! I almost believed you for a moment there. You are not always one for jokes, but that has to be the best one yet.

Ferdinand stops laughing as a dagger comes to his throat, an irate Hubert’s face just inches from his as Hubert’s other hand is around the shorter man’s cravat, choking him. “Explain this madness you are raving about.”

Emperor Edelgard, matron of honor had stepped from the room for only a few seconds to retrieve some additional hairpins for Belle. They have been working all morning to get her hair perfect. She is so happy that two of her best friends are finally getting married. They fought a war together—no two wars, they helped with her own wedding, now she must return the favor She watched happily as Hubert had finally found the one person that could surpass him in his capacity to spy and work underground. Belle had impressed him with her devotion not only to the Empire, but taking down the Agarthans. Then in the midst of all of that, they had fallen in love. So perfect together, they really complete each other.

She returns to find Belle in tears, a window broken, glass and a large rock scattered on the floor. Belle is crying clutching a crumpled roll of parchment.

_Crimson death -_

_“Congratulations on your nearly successful attempt at genocide. You have been judged and sentenced to a life of misery. We have removed the thing you love most of all. It would be too kind to simply murder you or them. So you shall live the rest of your life in sadness and regret._

_-the Agarthans._

“Oh no, what does it mean?” Edelgard gasps as she reads the letter.

Belle looks up, her eyes red and swollen, “We must find Hubert.”

The Emperor grabs the redhead’s hand and drags her from the preparation room, they are running through the hallway of the palace. They stop at Hubert’s door banging desperately.

“Hubert! This is your Emperor, let me in this instant!” Edelgard demands.

The tall mage opens the door, dragging Ferdinand by the cravat around his neck. He opens the door and bows with respect to his Emperor. “My Lady.”

“Hubert, are you well? Did anything happen?” Belle asks eagerly.

“Who are you and what business do you have with her majesty!” He announces and winces in pain, his head feels as if it is splitting as he looks at the strange woman.

“What have they done.” Belle whispers and runs down the hallway.

“How can you say that to your fiancée? That was incredibly rude!” Edelgard rages.

“What! I’ve never met that woman before in my life! What is the meaning of all of this?” Hubert is outraged at the theatrical display that has been going on this morning. He is furious that Edelgard has been called into be an accomplice at their games.

Belle announces to the attendees gathered that the wedding is postponed due to Hubert having suddenly taken ill. She grabs Linhardt and physically drags him towards Hubert’s chambers. Belle tells him of the letter from the Agarthans and believe they have done something terrible to him. Until things can be determined, she will remain in her room.

The redhead stays in her room until sunset. The Agarthans do not move about well in daylight, the sun burning their skin. Those walking about fully bundled up in Harpstring moon would be obvious targets as the weather is quite warm in Enbarr now. Bell puts on her battle gear. Donning her armor, gauntlets, her many blades, she heads to the infirmary. Linhardt is not there, but his notes are.

“Hubert has absolutely no recollection of Belle, it is like she has been erased from his mind. He does not recall her fighting alongside of us with the war against the kingdom or the Agarthans. It is like she never existed to him. He also is caused physical pain when her name is mentioned. He at one point, opened his pocket watch to check the time. Inside the cover was a small portrait of her that he asked me to remove as the sight of it burned his eyes and he had feared touching it would cause him burst into flames.”

Belle closes the records and replaces them. She has no time for tears this night. She headed to the stables to her Pegasus. Saddling the great dark beast, Belle takes to the skies. She will kill every last Agarthan. If she has to spend every night of the rest of her life to do so, then so be it. They have taken everything from her.

The next few weeks are incredibly difficult for everyone. Hubert is mostly confused regarding this mysterious person who he does not know, the chatter about them becoming less frequent every day.

Belle meets with her friends when she can to say her goodbyes. She can no longer live here, moving her belongings to a house not far away. Ferdinand and Bernadetta are in charge of keeping Hubert occupied while items are moved to Belle’s new residence.

The spies are told about Belle’s situation. She still works with them and in accordance with Hubert’s wishes. Belle is a silent and invisible partner. Any and all tasks involving Agarthans are given to her. She is the only one powerful enough to destroy them head on, the spies are all very much aware. Since Hubert does not remember her, he simply believes they were easy to destroy and his spies are quite capable of removing the menace.

Every few days or so, Ferdinand updates her on Hubert’s condition.

_Belle-_

_His headaches have finally quieted. He told me he has been sleeping fairly well and I must believe him as the darkness around is eyes is nearly not as deep as it has been compared to last week. I have had to go through his quarters multiple times to remove any trace…I am so sorry, this must be heart wrenching. Any trace of you. Items you have gifted him, or that you had bought together. I had to bring his full attention to every item in his rooms until anything that gave him the slightest discomfort was removed. I will have them sent to you, should you desire._

_It truly horrifying that they were able to create such an evil magic. To completely erase you from his memory, and if we wish to keep him, it is as if we have to remove you from existence. The mere sound of your name causes him such discomfort. I weep for you and your loss._

_\--Ferdinand_

Belle found and disposed of thirteen Agarthans since the day they took Hubert from her. The redhead heartlessly tortured every one of them. None had admitted to being the one that caused the spell, but they all said that Belle and Hubert deserved it.

Today Belle has a secret meeting with Edelgard. The Emperor had to send Hubert on a mission hours away just to have a few moments to spend with her redheaded friend. At least this time the Emperor did not burst into tears upon seeing Belle. During their chat, Belle requests that she pass a note along to Ferdinand. Belle knows what is going on, spies do love to gossip if they can. Ferdinand and Hubert have become quite close. Belle begs him to make Hubert the happiest man alive.

Belle searches in the dark. Every night scanning the city for Agarthans. When none are found she extends her search to different places, anywhere the spies even slightly suspect their existence.

She flies constantly to different territories, any last traces of them removed from Hrym, Goneril, Ordelia, Madred, Oghma.

Back in Enbarr, they have found her living space, killed her servants and cursed her with their writing on the walls. Three weeks later and four more dead Agarthans, she falls asleep in her rumpled bed. Belle cannot let another die for her. 

Belle is sweating profusely, writhing in pain in her bed. She hears a sound at the door and she grabs her sword.

“Do not enter, I will cut you down where you stand. Aaarrrggh” Belle grits her teeth and cries.

“I’m coming in. Let me help you.” Linhardt opens the door cautiously, waiting for blades to come his direction any minute.

“Why are you here. Go away!” Belle grunts and grinds her teeth, her fingers tearing at the sheets as he writhes on the bed, the pain becoming more intense.

“You need help. The neighbors told me it’s time.” Lin stands at her side, letting her have a sip of water. “Let me deaden the pain a little, make it easier.”

“Fine!” She nods, letting the healer do his work.

All the while he is helping, he tries to convince her to tell them. The hopeless woman refuses.

Belle wails, “If he knows it is from me, us, he may not be able to look at it. Take it to Ferdinand. Let them adopt it.”

Belle gives birth to a beautiful dark haired girl. She refuses to look at it, instead pleads with Linhardt

“Give it to them. Find a wet nurse.” Belle is almost hysterical. “If they find me with it they will kill it”.

Linhardt says hollowly, “If they ask for a name?”

“Elenora, sun ray or shining light.” Belle collapses falling unconscious.

She awakes sometime later to the smell of smoke. The Agarthans have sent fire to the house, trying to burn it down with Belle inside.

Belle drags herself from the bloody bed to end two more Agarthans that night. The house is ruined. No longer fit to live in. The redhead flees to the open countryside.

Belle survives by killing bandits and thieves, taking their money to sleep one more night in an inn, gather enough food to fill her stomach for one more day. She has not seen an Agarthan in over a year. It is not like she has not looked for them. She looks for them every day. Every single day.

Today she is weak. It is her daughter’s 3rd birthday. She makes the mistake first of being in Enbarr. Then she flies high over the Imperial palace. The mechanical eye of the monster that she is enables her to zoom down to the gardens. Where a man with red hair and a man with black hair are having a tea party with a beautiful girl with long black hair.

She is done. Her job is done. She can rest now. She flies high and to the east. High to the Morgaine Ravine. She should be going to Ailell, but she’s too tired. She lands on a high point of the mountain, taking the saddle and bridle from her Pegasus. She shoos it away

“You are free, you have been wonderful my faithful friend. Go and live!” she urges the beast who is confused as she marches away. She limps down within the caldera of Morgaine. There are a few small active vents that produce lava occasionally. The heat should be sufficient to perform the job she will request of them. She can hardly walk, unable to repair herself for so long. Her left arm is non functional, just hanging from her shoulder. Two steel spears strapped to her back, she takes the left arm off, stabbing it through with one of the shafts so she can dangle it into the lava, dipping it several times, she is satisfied that it will melt the metal until there is no further trace. Dropping the rest into the molten rock along with the spear, she takes the second in her remaining hand to help steady her before she runs and jumps at full force into the orange glowing liquid, removing every trace of herself.

She was erased from history. On purpose, for there was no other way.

Yet thousands of years later, her name is brought forth. An interesting metal mixed in with the volcanic rock of the Morgaine volcano. An eye, encased in stone thousands of years ago, yet filled with the technology of today. Within it thousands upon thousands of images that they are trying to understand. A story filled with magic, mystery, love and then death. Amazing. It will take them many, many years to try to understand. The first image is of a placard “Belle - R Optic Sensory Assy”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. 
> 
> I really did not expect anyone else getting this far.
> 
> I may write a few small stories with Belle and other Houses, just amusing things I thought of them reacting and interacting with each other.


End file.
